Prety cure hope
by bakugan115
Summary: la historia de unos chicos
1. Prety cure Hope capitulo 1

(Un día en la ciudad de asena un chico llamado bakugan caminaba )

bakugan : que dia mas hermoso tengo tanta hambre

(ve una burgeria )

bakugan: Voy a comer

Pasando a otro lugar en el reino hope

Reina esperanza ; no salgan enojones salgan

Enojones; joaksiodjio

Salonso : ataquen

Reina Esperanza: reino nooooo

(la reina esperanza corre asta el castillo y le dice a las dos hadas sagosu y lagosi )

Reina esperanza chicos vallan a la tierra y busquen a los legendarias prety cure

sagosu: si-suru

sagosu y lagosi se van

bakugan : que ricas las hamburguesas

(se despista y se da cuenta que tiene que ir al taller de música )

bakugan : llegare tarde tarde tarde

Chispa : hola baku Llegas tarde

bakugan: si

chispa : vamos juntos

Bagan: ok

Bakugan patada y Llegar al Taller

dojoko : jajajaja ay esta la tonta de spark no puede tocar una trompeta

llora chispa

Bakugan: Callate

chispa se va llorando

chispa: me me Odian Odian

jolono : a veo que no tienes esperanzas

chispa : wtf quien eres

jolono : ahora destruye la luz de la esperanza

chispa se transforma en un enojon

enojon : destruiré todas las esperanzas

Bakugan: chispa chispa

enojon : guajajaja destruire tu esperanza

Bakugan; Pasta

enojon persigue a bakugan mientras destruye la ciudad

sagosu y lagosi usan el escudo hadal

sagosu : veo que quieres esperanzas bakugan

bakugan : como descubriste mi nombre

sagosu : lo leí

Bakugan:. -.

sagosu : toma el brazalete esperanza y di prety cure esperanza viviente

Conviértete Bakugan

Prety cure esperanza viviente

hace tranformacion lalalaa

La luz de la esperanza esta aquí cure baku

Cure baku : que paso (pone cara de miedo)

sagosu : eres un prety cure susu

Cure baku pelea contra enojon lo vence usando el ataque esperanza baku

chispa : lo siento

Baku Cure: andate a tu casa

Bakugan : spark que paso

FIN capitulo 1

Nombre del capitulo 2 : el deseo de chispa cure whis nacio


	2. Prety cure hope capitulo 2

Después de lo que paso bakugan regreso a su hogar

Bakugan : ya llegue

madre de Bakugan : andante a la cama

Bakugan ; ok (desanimado)

Chispa pensando que abra pasado ayer

Al otro dia

Lagosi : bakugan vamos -suru

bakugan : pesado

lagosi se enoja

bakugan : ya ya

bakugan va con lagosi

en clases

bakugan : estas mejor chispa

chispa : si

bakugan : ok

profesora : vamos a enseñar arte

sali : que fome

profesora : sali estas castigada

sali se enoja

profesora : a la sala de castigo

sali se va a la sala de castigo

sali : tonta tonta profesora

derrepente

golono : hola estas enojada

sali : si

golono : tranformate esperanza destruyete sale enojo

sali se tranforma en un enojon y destruye la escuela

bakugan : OH NO

toda la clase sale corriendo bakugan va corriendo a un lugar para tranformarse

lagosi : tranformate -suru ;3

bakugan ; Prety cure esperanza viviente lalala

La luz de la esperanza esta aqui cure baku

cure baku : golpe baku

baku sale volando

chispa : cure baku noooooo

enojon : sdfgh

golono : jajaja otro enojon

golono : no tienes esperanzas

chispa : noo yo protegere a baku porque tengo la esperanza de que se levante no lo tocaras

el enojon ataca a chispa y sale una luz

lagosi : chispa di prety cure esperanza viviente

Prety cuure esperanza viviente

el deseo de la esperanza esta aqui cure whis

cure whis : eh que paso (se vuelve loca )

cure whis : ok peliare

whis le pega al enojon

whis : ahora rayo deseo de whis

se destruye el enojo y todo vuelve a la normalidad

chispa : bakugan peliaremos asta el final

FIn


	3. Prety cure hope Capitulo 3

Despues de lo pasado en los otros caps

bakugan : Chispa seremos un equipo

Chispa : si

Al otro dia

sali : que pasa aqui nose

sali : haber que le pasa a la escuela

La escuela toda oscura Por los Guardianes Que se cambiaron el nombre

Sali : que pasa

Cure baku : whis cuidado

Cure Whis es atrapada por un enojon

Cure baku : whis

Cure whis : ahh

Marino : jajaja que bonito nombre que me cambie ahora destruye

Sali : que son esas cosas de cre

Cure baku : leee el capitulo 1 y el dos

Sali : Bakugan chispa son ustedes

Cure baku : si

Marino ; mueran

Sali lanza su collar de perlas a baku y lo proteje del rayo

Lagosi : OH el poder de la esperanza sali toma

Sali : que es eso ya se que hace

sali ; prety cure esperanza viviente

Las perlas de la vida que dan esperanzas cure pearl

Cure pearl : golpea a los enoojones

Cure pearl : golpe de las perlas de cure pearl

Todo vuelve a la normalida

sali : gracias ahora asta mañana

Continura : Capitulo 4


	4. Prety cure hope Capitulo 4

Bakugan ; nosotros las pretty cure salvaremos gatos

Chispa : porque gatos

Sali : si

Bakugan : porque porque

Sali : porque

Bakugan sale corriendo

Bakugan ; gatos guays

Daria : hola bakugan que haces

Bakugan : cosas

daria : como que

bakugan : cosas cososas

daria : dime

bakugan ; hablando de gatos

daria : con quien

bakugan : con

daria : con quien

bakugan sale corriendo

bakugan se pierde en el bosque

bakugan : que es esto

chispa : bakugan bakugan

daria : se fue al bosque

chispa : vamos

daria : bakugan bakugan ven seremos happy

chispa : el es diferente

sali : porfa

bakugan : donde estoy que un oso

bakugan sale corriendo

bakugan : lo perdi

mientras tanto

guarda bosques : odio todos los animales tienen estupidas cosas cosas estupidos animales

el segundo general aparece

carono : hola odias a todos tranformate en enojon

el guarda bosque se tranforma en enojon

bakugan ; que pasa con todos los animales que corren

lagosi choca con el

lagosi : bakugan te encontre -susu

bakugan ; lagosi que pasa

lagosi : vi un oso con las chicas y sali corriendo

bakugan oh yo tambien pero ay un enojon

lagosi ; si lo presiento

el enojon ataca

bakugan : chicaaaassssss

daria : escuchan

chispa : si

sali : yo tambien

las chicas llegan

cure baku : ayuda

chispa : sali vamos

sali : pero daria

chispa : lo tiene que saber algún dia

sali ok

Sali y chispa : Prety cure esperanza viviente

El deseo de la esperanza esta aqui cure whis

el poder de las perlas es la clave de la esperanza cure pearl

daria : que miedo ahhh

whis ; tranquila

whis le pega una patada al enojon

pearl ; enojon perderas

pearl ywhis salen volando

Cure baku : oh no chicas

baku se desmaya

whis : baku

daria ; chicas no chicas baku nooo

un brazalete esperanza aparece en frente de ella

lagosi : di prety cure esperanza viviente

daria : Prety cure esperanza viviente

El pez que salta en el agua salvando esperanzas cure fhis

Cure fhis ; enojon caeras

fhis le pega en la cara al enojon

enojon ; eiwnfei

carono : acabala

fhis : eso no

fhis ; Prety cure fhis aqua

fhis ; lanza un rayo de agua con pezes

el enojon se vuelve guarda bosques

carono : me las van a pagar

fhis : andae

bakugan : que paso

daria : soy una prety cure

sali : si pelio de maravilla

chispa : vamos a casa

y a si los chicos vuelven a su casa

**PARTE ESPECIAL Mensaje del decimo aniversario de cure baku**

Hola soy cure baku gracias por seguirnos estos 10 años a si do fantastico y sigan sus esperanzas chao


	5. Prety cure hope capitulo 5

Bakugan : mama ya llegue

Madre de bakugan : andate a la cama llegaste tarde sin cenar

bakugan : bueno

Pone :c

Al otro dia

Chispa : bakugan sal sal llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Bakugan : ya voy donde se habrá quedado lagosi

lagosi : estas en cima mio -susu

bakugan : lo siento

chispa : bakugan sal

bakugan : voy voy

llegan a la escuela

Prof marina : hoy pasaremos fracciones

bakugan piensa

que aburrido

bakugan se queda dormido

Prof marina ; como se atreve a dormir

daria : bakugan no duerme esta pensando

Prof marina : ah claro

bakugan se despierta

bakugan : que paso

Jese : bakugan porque duremes

Prof marina : a si que dormia

daria : nos atraparon

sali : si eso es

bakugan : odio estar en detencion

Inspector : Estaras dos horas mas

bakugan : maten me

dos horas después

bakugan : sali sali

sali : que

bakugan : dije sali de salir

sali : ah ok

daria : estas bien

bakugan : si

jese : hola chicos

bakugan : gracias por nada

jese : que te importa

Bakugan vs jese

Bakugan : comencemos

jese : si

Bakugan : ahora ve charizar

jese : ve pikachu

sali : que hacen

chispa : ahh bakugan saca la 3ds

bakugan : cierto

jese : cierto

lagosi ; que hacen

jese : oh un ruido en el patio

Antes

Inspector 2 : odio a los niños son horribles con sus juegos y otras cosas

Musiquinia : entonces transformarte en enojon

Enojon : vomdonvfindfif

Jese : mira una cosa fea

Bakugan ; vamos

Jese : que hacen

bakugan : lo siento chicas pero es una emergencia

sali : ok

Los cuatro : Prety cure esperanza viviente

La luz de la esperanza esta aqui cure baku

Las chicas dicen su frase

Cure baku : vamos

Cure whis : cierto

Cure pearl golpea al enojon

cure fhis salva a los niños

Whis : corran

cure whis es golpeada fuertemente

Cure whis : me dolio

Cure baku : que le hiciste

baku despierta su ki (se me vino DBZ a la cabeza xD)

Cure baku golpea al enojon con todo lo que tiene

jese : baku cuidado esto es mi culpa lo solucionare

un brazalete esperanza aparece delante de ella

Jese : lo are se que hacer

Prety cure esperanza viviente La flor que poliniza la esperanza cure alagaria

algaria : no te lo permitire

algaria golpea con toda su fuerza al enojon

algaria : ahora se que hacer

Prety cure Bomba flor de algaria

Explota una flor causando que el enojon vuelva a la normalidad

Los chicos regresan al parque

lagosi : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii estan las cinco prety cure

FIN

**Mensaje del decimo aniversario de cure whis**

Hola soy cure whis 10 años de prety cure que emocion era mi deseo y que todos tengan esperanzas


End file.
